Dinner and a little TLC part 4 Chad Sonny POV
by radicalchickster
Summary: Chad thinks Sonny is cheating on her after they just indulged in a steamy encounter before "Virgin, my ass!"  and Sonny forgets to mention to Chad that she may just have a little something going on with this James character. Who  will she choose?


Dinner and a little TLC Part 4:

1.

Chad Dylan Cooper:

I think it's always been this way. I think I've always loved her. I just adore her. I admire the way her chocolate brown curls spill across the satin pillows on my sleigh bed, and how her dark eyes flutter just so when she stirs in her deep slumber. It melts my heart even more to see her curl into a ball, fists clenched and when I a soft moan escape her drowsy lips, I nearly drown with longing. This morning, she awoke with a peaceful yawn, her lids fluttered open and with her dark eyes pinned to me, I felt my status quo as a 'player' ultimately slipping. There was no way I could harm this beauty. She is everything and more. But, of course, being Chad Dylan Cooper, and reflecting on how our two, pure souls (all right, I admit I'm not a saint) merged when we slept together in the pristine bathroom down the hall from my room, I realized how much I'd changed.

"Hello, gorgeous." I say smiling down at her. I grin even bigger, upon noticing her cheeks cast in flame, her pale skin betraying her.

"Good morning, Chad." She croons affectionately, marveling at the rays of golden sunshine flooding through the wide bay window and engulfing the unusually dark room in light, in warmth.

"I was thinking we should get breakfast," I suggest, stomach grumbling in protest.

"It's kind of early, CDC." She pouts, gesturing toward the glowing red numbers of my nightstand clock, 6:37 A.M. Shoot! "But, we can wake up later and I don't know… see what happens."

"Ok," I say lightly, leaning in to kiss her perfect ruby red lips.

"Okay," she says mockingly, shutting her eyes once more and snuggling in beside me.

As my Girl sleeps peacefully, I pad silently into my built in bathroom. While I relieve myself, I spot Sonny's cow print cell resting on the sink's counter top. It vibrates madly, driving me crazy. I quick pull up my boxers embroidered with my full name and reach over (grunting from the effort) I'm not entirely coordinated in the A.M) fingers closing around the whirring cell.

When I slip out of the bathroom, throw on a wife beater and scruffy robe, and make my way into the gleaming kitchen, taking a seat at the marble island in the center of the room, I realize that I'm still holding Sonny's gadget in my hands, I realize that I'm desperate to see who's texting her.

I swallow hard, fury igniting within me. A text from James lights up the screen. That bastard, I think fuming. What in hell is he doing talking to my Girlfriend?

**James: hey, s. been thinking of u and penelope's party ever since. we'll have 2 do that again sometime u r really crazy when ur drunk. Love ya tho.**

_Holy shit? I can't believe she hooked up with him, at Penelope's party only two weeks ago._ My inner conscience screams. I slide into a bar stool at the Island, fingers tapping rhythmically against its surface. "I'm a virgin"; she'd proclaimed sweetly last night. Virgin, my ass!

"Uh, Chad… what are you doing with my phone?" Sonny skulks into the kitchen, looking adorably fresh faced in a worn tank and booty shorts(don't ask, looong story).

"What is James doing talking to YOU?" I seeth, gripping the Island so tightly my knuckles are turning bone white.

"We hooked up at a party awhile ago," Sonny rolls her eyes. "You know, when you cheated on me with Portlyn… we played 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and he stuffed his tongue down my throat."

"Oh," the color returns to my face. I feel like such an idiot. I hand back her phone with shaking measure and flick on a TV show in the living area, trying to forget what just happened and what a jealous jerk I acted.

2.

Sonny Veronicah Munroe

Ok, so my boyfriend's officially in flip out mode. Which he has every right to be. This morning, I wandered into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from my eyes, watching as Chad eyes glued to my cell phone, met my eyes warily and demanded to know who I'd been 'hooking up with' while we were dating. I'd had to outdo him with a clever maneuver, suggesting that James and I were no more than friends, even though clearly there was more to the situation than I'd let on. Because the thing is, I really care about Chad. I honestly DO love him, but when you're sixteen years old and like two guys at the same time, it's kind of complicated to define what love is.


End file.
